Cosas que no podría decirte
by Nana Walker
Summary: Tantos años con abstinencia, sólo soportando a base de fuerza de voluntad, tiene que afectar de alguna forma, ¿no Saiko?


**Disclaimer**: Bakuman no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**681 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai y alusiones a masturbación. Una que otra mala palabra. PWP.

**Resumen:**Tantos años con abstinencia, sólo soportando a base de fuerza de voluntad, tiene que afectar de alguna forma, ¿no Saiko?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosas que no podría decirte<strong>_

Cuando ese tipo de situación, ya común en su vida diaria, llegaba a su fin, Moritaka siempre se preguntaba mentalmente algo como esto: "¿qué diría Azuki si le contase lo que hacía casi a diario?" o, incluso peor aún, "¿cómo reaccionaría Shuujin si se enterase de ello?". Sus pensamientos, como alguna bufanda mal tejida, comenzaban a deshilacharse en el camino antes de responderse a sí mismo— de devolver el golpe, como él mismo lo veía— cosa que, una parte muy subconsciente suya, agradecía. Siempre que comenzaba a remorderse por ello (no, no reflexionaba sobre el asunto como una forma de autoconocimiento, sino como una especie de tortura autoinflingida) se detenía justo a tiempo, tapando con un poco de polvo blanco eso suyo (moral, quizá) que le decía que, aunque en términos prácticos lo que hacía era completamente normal, en términos teóricos una parte del proceso estaba mal.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Masturbarse es normal, se repetía, tratando de ser indulgente consigo mismo pero, cuando recordaba la imagen mental que lo ayudaba a correrse la paja, dudaba que ese acto estuviese del todo bien. Es ahora cuando le tocaba recordar la primera vez en la que había experimentado con su amigo— el de abajo, obviamente— ese tipo de experiencia: la imagen a usar fue, en esa primera ocasión, una modelo de una revista pornográfica que había encontrado por ahí. En ese tiempo ya le gustaba Azuki, pero se le hacía indigno pensar en ella con esos oscuros propósitos: era demasiado pura y perfecta como para rebajarla a nivel de un mero instrumento, sólo para sofocar su calentura. Por lo mismo siempre que lo había hecho, había usado otras imágenes, para no ensuciarla en su mente.

Modelos y mujeres desnudas corrían virginales por su mente, en los primeros años que probaba esa experiencia, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban— silenciosos y nerviosos primero, más expertos y meticulosos después—, frotando y presionando en esas zonas predilectas que, estimuladas de forma correcta, lo hacían desfallecer.

Luego creció, pasó de curso y vino su vacío existencial que Shuujin, no sabe cómo, rápidamente le ayudó a curar aunque, junto con eso, también comenzó el problema: al mismo tiempo que dibujaba manga, las mujeres burdamente parecidas a Azuki que correteaban por su mente comenzaron a mutar, transformándose en un plagio de Akito Takagi que sólo se acercaba a él para satisfacerlo, agarrando a su miembro con delicadeza y jugueteando con él como un experto, mientras le hablaba de cientos de cosas que ¡por Dios! rogaría que se las dijese el Akito Takagi real.

Toc, toc.

Uno de los asistentes toca la puerta del baño, preguntando si hay alguien adentro, cosa que trae de nuevo a Moritaka a la realidad. Se sube los pantalones rápidamente, se lava las manos y sale azorado del sanitario para volver a la labor.

— ¡Saiko, mira! ¡Tengo una nueva idea para el capítulo!— le dice Shuujin, visiblemente emocionado, mientras lo arrastra hasta el sofá para mostrarle la nueva idea que quiere agregar.

Akito lo sienta a su lado y apegándose a él, casi con inocencia, le muestra su idea y se la describe con gran parafernalia, esperando causar un impacto enorme en su amigo, cosa que no logra. Se acerca a él y examina la expresión de Saiko hasta que parece notar algo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Saiko?— le consulta y añade, mientras coloca su mano sobre la frente de su camarada—. Te ves enfermo, como si estuvieras afiebrado.

— No es nada, Shuujin— le miente, deseando que no hubiese nadie en el estudio para poder decirle algo que sonaría así "mientras pensaba en ti, me estaba corriendo la paja" o tal vez algo asa "Shuujin, pienso tanto en ti que te apareces en mi mente cuando me masturbo".

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí.

Es ahí, cuando Mashiro siente su lengua trabada y seca pegada al paladar, que recuerda que nunca ha tenido el valor para decir a la cara de la otra persona lo que realmente siente y, obviamente, esta tampoco es la excepción.

Las palabras, esta vez, ni siquiera salen como una pequeña insinuación bien camuflada.

Fin Oneshot: Cosas que no podría decirte

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
